Blood Thirst
by Maidenmild
Summary: AU Brittana. "su mirada fue atraída hacia una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules, que trataban inútilmente de resguardarse de la tormenta. "es una lástima que no pueda mirarlos más de cerca" se dijo la vampiresa con una mueca mostrando sus colmillos"
1. Chapter 1

He Vuelto!

esta historia habia estado rondandome en la cabeza desde hacia un tiempo, y por fin ha llegado.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto por la trama de esta historia y y la computadora de la que lo escribo. Glee y Underworld (de donde se basa esta historia) pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o autores, por muy malos escritores que estos puedan ser (Oiste eso Ryan Murphy?)

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía torrencialmente, mojando completamente las calles de Budapest, y con ello a todos sus transeúntes, que desde la distancia se observaban como una enorme mancha negra cubierta por paraguas de colores.<p>

Siete pisos más arriba, trepada cual gárgola en la cornisa de un antiguo edificio de aspecto neogótico, la esbelta y empapada figura de la Vampiresa observaba a los peatones que parecían moverse por oleadas hacia las puertas de la estación del metro cerca de la plaza. Su atuendo de apretado cuero negro, hacia un excelente trabajo manteniendo el agua de su naturalmente gélida piel. Ella y su escuadrón de ejecutores habían sido enviados desde la puesta del sol en una misión de vigilancia a Central Park "extrañas ordenes, viniendo de Amelia" pensó, rememorando a la Antigua Inmortal. Con su cabellera negra, sus ojos, que por momentos tenían ese tono azul vampírico que adquirían cada que probaba sangre, y su porte elegante, digno de una de las más finas modelos de Carolina Herrera.

Un trueno aulló en el cielo, trayéndola de nuevo al presente. Miró de nuevo hacia abajo, desde su ventajosa posición podía observar toda la plaza, escaneando el paisaje con sus azures ojos -que de cuando en cuando cambiaban de nuevo a su original color castaño- alerta a la visión de cualquier escoria lupina. Acarició la parte trasera de su siempre confiable Beretta-Glock. No veía la hora de usarla esa noche. Las caras sin importancia de los cientos de peatones que caminaban por la plaza pasaban frente a sus ojos, la Ejecutora no les dio mucha importancia. En ese momento su mirada fue atraída hacia una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules, que trataban inútilmente de resguardarse de la tormenta. "es una lástima que no pueda mirarlos más de cerca" se dijo la vampiresa, siguiendo con la mirada los ojos de la rubia, que caminaba rápidamente, ajena al hecho de que era observada.

Volvió su mirada hacia la entrada del metro, donde dos de sus camaradas miraban en su dirección, señalando que debía unirse a ellos. Ahora. Con un salto impecable, que hubiera sido letal para cualquiera de los insignificantes mortales que poblaban la tierra. Pero no para ella. Con movimientos felinos aterrizo en el suelo de piedra, comenzando a correr inmediatamente, reuniéndose con los demás ejecutores en cuestión de segundos.

Ya dentro de la estación, los inmortales ejecutores tomaron ubicaciones estratégicas, alerta a cualquier indicio de presencia licana. Ella, por su parte, se recostó en una columna junto a un Quiosco de revistas, de frente a las escaleras. La inmensa marejada de humanos entrando a la estación le recordó a su anterior vida mortal. Ella era la hija de un Duque Galés durante el siglo XVI, hasta la fatídica noche en la que la conoció. Amelia. Un par de pasos más adelante, su guardia bajó, la vio bajar las escaleras, y sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los de ella, de un profundo azul cielo, y tan brillantes como las estrellas que iluminarían una galaxia completa. Estaba empapada, el agua de lluvia la cubría totalmente haciendo que su largo cabello se pegara a su rostro, y que su mandíbula temblara casi imperceptiblemente, pero no para ella, sus azures ojos notaban cada musculo, cada vena palpitando bajo la clara piel de la rubia. O, lo notarían, si la Vampiresa no estuviera bajo el embrujo que la rubia ha puesto en ella, que le impedía apartar su mirada. Ella se detuvo. La miró, o más bien, la estudió, sin importarle cuan descortés pudiera verse. Y sonrió.

* * *

><p>El frío del agua que le arrojaban los cielos parecía calar hasta sus huesos, haciéndola sacudirse notablemente. Estaba empapada y solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir hasta el medio día de la mañana siguiente. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa cansada y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios: por fin divisó el gran signo de neón y las escaleras que señalaban la entrada a la estación del metro de Central Park. "al fin" pensó, abrazándose con los bordes de su ya empapada cazadora, en un fútil intento de conservar el poco calor corporal que le quedaba. "Gracias a las diosas".<br>La increíble multitud de gente que se movía por oleadas hacia la estación de tren, donde otro tumulto de gente se ocultaba de la tormenta, que le recordaron a la rubia a ratas limpiándose tras caer al agua.  
>comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuidando de no resbalarse con el agua derramada por los otros cientos de peatones igualmente mojados, una lluvia de gotitas gélidas cayó sobre su cabeza, causada por una anciana que acababa de cerrar un horrendo paraguas de flores. Giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente. Sus ojos se encontraron. Y la rubia se preguntó si aquella visión era real.<br>Recostada despreocupadamente contra una columna, una modelo de piel mocca, similar a una diosa griega, ataviada en cuero negro y una gabardina igualmente oscura, cabello color azabache, largo y empapado, con algunos mechones pegándose a sus mejillas. Sus ojos son profundos, "un pozo de chocolate derretido" pensó, divagando hacia la última vez que probó chocolate.  
>La etérea mujer le devolvió la mirada, desafiante y curiosa, como si viera algo en sus ojos que a ella misma aún le falta descifrar. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios involuntariamente, al preguntarse cuál podría posiblemente, ser el nombre de la sombría -aunque increíblemente hermosa- fémina.<br>Con un rugido feroz y una bocanada de aire caliente, el tren entró estrepitosamente en la estación, causando que el hechizo se rompiera y sus ojos se separaran por un segundo.  
>Volvió su cabeza para buscarla de nuevo, no estaba. Tras un segundo de incomodo desasosiego, continuó su camino hacia las puertas del tren, todavía preguntándose si aquello fue siquiera real.<p>

* * *

><p>...y bien?...<p>

se supone que esto es un one-shot, pero deberia dejar que mis lectores (tengo alguno?) decidan. así que dame tu opinion: debo continuar escribiendo? alli hay un boton donde puedes dejar un bonito review o una critica constructiva (bien pueden lanzarme tomates si quieren).


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! vaya que tuve una gran respuesta por este fanfic, me alegro que les haya gustado. y gracias por los reviews :3 no saben como alegran mi dia.**

**primero: Seguire con DADT? si, de hecho el proximo capitulo esta siendo subido en este momento.**

**segundo: para los que no hayan visto las peliculas de inframundo: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ESPERANDO? ademas te seran utiles para entender la historia.**

**Tercero: ADVERTENCIA ya que este fic seguirá hasta dios sabe donde, decidi burlarme de la saga de "libros" de la señorita stephenie meyer. asi que si te gusta Twilight, este fic podria resultarte un poco ofensivo en los capitulos siguientes. **

**Cuarto: si, la vampiresa es santana, y la rubia es britt. pero sus nombres no se mencionaran hasta nuevo aviso. (porque? porque mi musa no me lo permite.)**

**y por ultimo, Quinto: Disfruta!**

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿acaso la gran ejecutora se había dejado distraer por una simple mortal? <em>Una muy hermosa mortal. <em>Sacudió su cabeza reprendiendo a su vocecilla interna. No importaba su apariencia, los humanos eran simplemente seres inferiores, ajenos a la guerra que ocurría entre las razas descendientes del clan Corvinus. Prontamente había tenido que alejarse de la mirada de la rubia, cuando estuvo libre de aquel místico y distractor encanto, de otro modo, hubiera perdido a su presa de la noche.

Giro la cabeza de nuevo y ¡Alabados sean los antiguos! Allí estaba la escoria a la que buscaban desde la puesta de sol. Un enorme Licano de cabeza rapada, al parecer un macho alfa, el cual según sus registros, era conocido por el nombre de Raze, y ataviado en una harapienta y descuidada chaqueta café, bajaba del tren, seguido por una mujer rubia de cabello grasoso y descuidado, y finalmente, otro hombre mas pequeño, pero no menos intimidante. Ninguno de los tres pareció notar el olor distintivo de los vampiros presentes en la estación, gracias al enorme tumulto de humanos sudorosos y mojados que se agolpaban a su alrededor, subiendo presurosamente al tren del cual los Lobos habían acabado de bajar.

Aunque para cualquier mortal, el trio parecían ser seres humanos, aquellas fachadas que ocultaban su verdadera apariencia lupina no hacían mas que provocar una sonrisa feroz en el rostro de la vampiresa. No había matado a un lycan en semanas, estaba ansiosa por volver a hacerlo. Inconscientemente las puntas de sus fríos dedos acariciaron la funda de su arma que descansaba bajo su enorme abrigo de cuero negro. _No. _se dijo. _Aun no. hoy hay trabajo que hacer._

Sus castaños ojos buscaron los de Nathaniel. Que acechaba también al trio de licántropos. El ejecutor portaba también su distintivo uniforme de cuero apretado, bajo una gabardina color ámbar. La cual, estaba segura, ocultaba un par de 9mm, sus favoritas.

Era extraño como cada ejecutor tenia un arma favorita. los lideres del coven eran siempre complacientes en cuanto al armamento. _Quizá demasiado. _Pensó, recordando las millones de armas, rifles y demás indumentaria especialmente diseñada para acabar con sus enemigos caninos. Balas de plata, estrellas de plata, granadas de plata… la lista era infinita. Aunque para la morena, aquellas armas no se comparaban a las mortales ballestas y filosas cuchillas que había usado durante su primera década como ejecutora. Pero como toda arma, aquellas se habían vuelto obsoletas, y había tenido que acostumbrarse a las nuevas. Aunque de vez en cuando, solo por diversión, la Vampiresa buscaría su vieja espada plateada y brillante. Un regalo de la mismísima Amelia, y practicaría un rato con ella en el Dojo. Sus labios casi se curvaron en una sonrisa al recuerdo de aquella noche en la que la Antigua le había obsequiado el arma. _Te la mereces, chiquilla. _Le había dicho. _Se que le hallaras un buen uso. _Y así lo había hecho. Por cerca de un siglo y medio había usado la misma espada para cortar licántropos a la mitad, rehusándose a el nuevo armamento que se había desatado con las guerras mundiales, hasta que la mismísima Amelia le había dicho que debía evolucionar, junto con su armamento antiguo, o ella también se volvería obsoleta.

Así que allí estaba, rogando a los dioses por una oportunidad de llenar de plata a alguno de esos animales. Mientras contenía el impulso de sacar su Beretta y descargar sus treinta balas en el pecho de uno de esos lobos. _No! _se repitió. _Kraven no estará contento si arruino esta operación. _

Agazapado tras las malolientes columnas de cemento cubiertas de grafitti de la estación, Nathaniel acechaba discretamente al trio de disfrazados licanos. Apestaban. Para su sensible nariz vampírica, el simple aroma de los licántropos era nauseabundo. Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio a su colega femenina moverse, saliendo discretamente tras los desapercibidos hombres-lobo. Una mirada de ella fue suficiente para dejarle saber que debía seguirle. Y así lo hizo.

Lanzo una ultima mirada al vagón donde se había metido hermosa rubia. Y de nuevo miles de preguntas llegaron a su mente; ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿el tono de su voz? ¿Sabría cantar? ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

De nuevo cayendo en cuenta de que estaba distraída. _Mierda. _Volvió a concentrarse en sus presas de esa noche, los tres licanos se aproximaban a la salida. Con paso firme pero silencioso, cuidando de no dejarse notar por aquellos animales, comenzó a seguirlos, a una distancia segura, sin llegar a perderlos de vista. Con una mirada, apresuro a su colega a hacer lo mismo.

Ya fuera de su campo de visión, y con un rugido como con el que había entrado, el tren se perdió en los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad. La vampiresa volteó, perfectamente consciente de que en el iban aquellos ojos claros y esa hermosa sonrisa pertenecientes a la rubia mas hermosa que había visto en sus 500 años como inmortal.

Apurando el paso, ambos ejecutores salieron a la plaza, donde la lluvia aun azotaba la ciudad en una feroz tormenta, que iluminaba el cielo con relámpagos constantes. Indiferentes a ella, y mas bien, agradecidos, la lluvia ocultaría en gran parte el aroma vampírico que exudaban los de su clase. Los lobos serían incapaces de detectarlos en cuanto siguiera lloviendo.

Tras lo que pareció un largo rato de caminar bajo la lluvia, detrás de tres fétidos perros, por fin los licanos se detuvieron En un parque al parecer desierto, lleno de estatuas de la época comunista, que honraban a varios líderes y héroes que poco importaban para los inmortales. La guerra de los humanos podía haber acabado, pero la suya aún no había terminado.

– donde esta? – pregunto la rubia mujer inspeccionando su reloj de mano, visiblemente molesta – se hace tarde! – su voz era áspera y desdeñosa. _Nada sorprendente viniendo de un lycan. _Se dijo.

– Llegará – aseguro el hombre calvo, que se sostenía de pie, impasible bajo la lluvia. Tenía la voz más profunda que hubiera oído jamás.

Y como por arte de magia, una enorme limusina negra aparco en la calle. De ella broto un hombre barbado y de baja estatura, aunque intimidante como el mismísimo Viktor.

Tras el, aparecieron dos fornidos guardaespaldas. Portando enormes rifles como protección. Aunque ambos sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra los feroces licanos con los que se encontrarían.

_Mortales. _Pensó la vampiresa, agazapada entre las sombras tras una de las estatuas de héroes comunistas que llenaban el parque. _¿Por qué los lycans hacen negocios con los mortales?_

Al otro lado del parque, los hombres-lobo se pusieron en una posición defensiva detrás de Raze. Gruñidos apagados brotaban de su pecho.

– Rhea, Char, Cálmense. – ordeno el macho alfa con voz demandante. Sus subordinados se aquietaron inmediatamente. – comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías, Florescu.

– ¿por quién me tomas, mi buen amigo? – respondió el aludido, en un muy marcado acento mediterráneo.

Leonid Florescu, un ya bien conocido traficante de armas. Que había estado proveyendo al coven de armas y munición de plata los últimos años, y que al parecer había estado vendiéndole armas a ambos partidos en la guerra. _Parece que el señor Florescu recibirá una no muy placentera visita de kraven. _Pensó divertidamente, recordando al cachorro de Víctor, y señor de Ordoghaz en su ausencia. _Olvídalo, tal vez yo misma lo haga. _

La voz del macho alfa -raze- volvió a hacerse oír, sacando a la inmortal de sus cavilaciones. – tienes lo que acordamos? –

– por supuesto que si – el italiano busco bajo su enorme abrigo y saco un objeto metálico. Una Uzi, reconoció la vampiresa. _Que demonios…?_ Entregándola por el cañón, el licano se hizo con el arma, Balanceándola en sus manos, Estudiándola; tras lo que pareció un infinito momento en el que la vampiresa y su colega ejecutor compartieron una mirada confundida, el macho alfa saco el cargador, y un extraño resplandor azulado parecía salir de las balas. _Esta mierda se pone cada vez mas extraña._

– queremos cincuenta. Y cien mil de munición. – arrojo el arma hacia atrás, donde la mujer la atrapo, sus gestos similares a los de un can atrapando una pelota.

–muy bien – contesto el mortal. – solo falta una cosa mas – su mirada despectiva dio a conocer lo que quería decir. Y con un gesto de la enorme mano de Raze, el otro licano, Char, arrojo a los pies de sus guardias el maletín de plástico que había estado cargando todo este tiempo. Uno de los fornidos guardaespaldas lo abrió y reviso su contenido. Un paquete completo en billetes de cien. Como siempre, el extranjero no se molesto en revisar su contenido. – fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes – y dicho esto, se alejo de nuevo hacia su lujoso vehículo, que partió al instante.

* * *

><p>y bien?<p>

este capitulo me quedo un poco mas largo, aunque no todos seran asi.

a que personajes de la serie les gustaria ver? dejame un review con tus ideas, pensamientos o amenazas.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**miles de años sin actualizar, lo se... (maldita escuela)**

**este capitulo no es uno de mis favoritos... pero es necesario para la trama del resto de la historia. **

* * *

><p>Agazapada tras una estatua de bronce desgastado, de carente importancia, la vampiresa observaba a los tres licanos, al tiempo que estos observaban como el lujoso vehículo del traficante se alejaba, y se perdía al doblar una esquina.<p>

– están de puta madre! – comento la perra licana al tiempo que examinaba mas atentamente su reciente adquisición.

Ojeo a Nathaniel unos metros mas allá, quien pareció resbalar con el incesante agua que descendía del cielo, produciendo un sonido sordo, que no paso desapercibido a los oídos de los licanos, quienes inmediatamente voltearon hacia la aparente fuente del ruido. El mundo entero quedo en silencio por un instante, roto únicamente por la atronadora armonía de la tormenta. La vampiresa respiro aliviada al notar que una vez mas los lobos giraban sus cabezas y su líder volvía a hablar – hora de irnos – los inmortales estaban a salvo por ahora. La lluvia ayudaría a ocultar el aroma que expelían los vampiros, ya demasiado familiar para los hombres-lobo; en tanto el viento no cambiara su dirección, todo iría bien.

Y como pedido por el mismísimo dios en el que la vampiresa había dejado de creer desde siglos atrás, el viento cambio totalmente su dirección, dirigiendo el agua y por ende, el aroma vampírico hacia las diestras narices de los lobos, quienes inmediatamente levantaron sus cabezas olisqueando el aire como perros. La realización de que tenían que correr golpeo a la morena en un instante.

Muy tarde para haberlo notado, los licanos habían ya detectado a Nathaniel y abierto fuego en su dirección. _Mierda! _El solo pensamiento de su colega abaleado a manos de aquellas bestias lupinas disfrazadas de mortales hacia arder su sangre inmortal, y sus ojos adquirieron ese tono azul profundo que denotaba su naturaleza vampírica.

Destapando su cobertura tras la estatua de bronce que la escondía de los hombres-lobo, descargo un cargador entero en su dirección, muchas de las balas incrustándose en la carne de la rubia licana y del macho alfa, cuyas heridas comenzaron a humear profusamente, a causa de sus mortales balas de plata. Una serie de aullidos infernales, medio humanos, medio caninos resonaron en la desierta plaza. _Bingo! _Se dijo la vampiresa, observando como aquellos perros corrían dejando un rastro de fétidas gotitas de sangre lupina, las cuales la lluvia se hizo cargo de desaparecer.

Su mirada se concentró de nuevo en el ejecutor que yacía sentado tras una extraña y amorfa estatua, deformada por la ronda de balas descargada por los licanos en su dirección. Nathaniel estaba herido, _fuck… _camino unos pasos hacia el, sus ojos azures le miraron desde abajo con nerviosismo. La vampiresa sonrió y se agacho junto a el. Este hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su compañera examinaba la herida de bala que ennegrecía su hombro.

El olor de la sangre la tentó por un segundo, el dulce aroma del líquido carmín hizo su boca agua, e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por sus afilados colmillos. Sacudió su cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en su herido colega. – esto no te va a gustar, pero sanara mas rápido– sin advertir la mirada confusa de Nathaniel, enterró dos dedos en su carne, escarbando en busca de una bala, proveniente de las Glock de los lobos. _Hijos de puta. _Un vampírico y enfurecido siseo abandono los labios de Nathaniel al tiempo que la vampira retiraba sus dedos con una pequeña bala cubierta de brillante sangre inmortal. Respiro profundo y se puso de pie. Su fémina colega le sonrió de nuevo, su herida sanaría en cuestión de minutos.

Era hora de volver al Coven.

Empapada, cansada, y con unos profundos círculos bajo sus ojos, la rubia abrió pesadamente la cerradura de su pequeño departamento. Un montón de familiares recuerdos parecieron recibirla con una sonrisa. O al menos así le pareció.

Un rastro de ropa empapada marco el camino desde la puerta hacia la habitación, y la rubia cayo en la cama, desnuda y con la piel húmeda, en pocos segundos estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni el mismísimo apocalipsis la hubiera despertado. Esa noche soñó con un traje de cuero, unas facciones oscuras, una sonrisa ironica y un par de ojos chocolate. Soñó con una pregunta incesante, toda la noche, una y otra vez, retumbaba en su cabeza, otras veces era un susurro, en letras grandes y de color negro, aunque a veces era letra pequeña y cursiva, a veces ella hacia la pregunta a la nada, y de nuevo, a veces le preguntaba a esos ojos chocolate, a esa mujer del metro. _¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

La imponente mansión, lúgubre y ostentosa se erguía en el horizonte, bañada por la oscuridad de la noche y las aterradoras nubes de tormenta, que hacían que aquel paisaje se viera aun mas teatral; Ordoghaz, llevaba por nombre, literalmente "la casa del diablo" _un nombre bastante apropiado_ se dijo. La vampiresa esbozó una mueca torcida, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, mientras pisaba el acelerador, con ansias de llegar a aquel lugar al que podría considerar llamar hogar. _Hogar, _se dijo a si misma, _ya hace tiempo olvide todo aquello._

Ojeo de nuevo a Nathaniel, unos metros mas adelante, en un esbelto Mercedes color negro. Era un depredador, esbelto y de cabello oscuro, sus músculos se movían tan rápidamente, tan sutilmente, que asemejaban a una Gacela cazando. Se preguntó desde hace cuanto conocía al vampiro. Cuando había sido convertida, el ya estaba allí, todo un ejecutor, de semblante serio y diestro, un maestro con la espada y uno de los mejores arqueros que jamás había visto.

Un rayo la trajo al presente de forma violenta, iluminando la majestuosa figura de Ordoghaz, hermosa y dominante. De un modo u otro le recordaba a Amelia… sus facciones esbeltas, dignas de una escultura griega, sus ojos penetrantes de un precioso azul eléctrico, su suave cabello castaño… una cabellera rubia, unos humanos ojos celestes, profundos, una sonrisa de labios delgados y pálidos… la imagen se hizo concreta, la chica del subterráneo, _de la cual nunca supe su nombre… _era hermosa… para ser una mortal. _A la mierda con los inmortales, es la chica mas hermosa que he visto. _Un giro al volante, un movimiento de pedales, el chequeo continuo de que su colega estuviera justo adelante, y sus cavilaciones continuaron. Amelia estaría decepcionada, no cumplieron con la misión, arruinaron una cobertura perfecta, se dejaron distraer por mortales -o al menos ella, pero esa era una parte que la Antigua no necesitaba saber- dejaron una bala herir a Nathaniel. _Solías ser mejor que esto chiquilla, _ya podía oírla diciendo con su voz suave y melodiosa _creí que eras mi mejor ejecutora. _

Unos metros más adelante, las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron para dar paso a Nathaniel. Segundos después, ella misma dirigía su auto a través de las puertas.

_Aun lo soy Amelia, _pensó con su típica sonrisa, _aun lo soy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>y bien? <em>**

**_dejame saber lo que piensas en ese link de ahi abajo. si ese. _**

**_adelanto para el proximo capitulo: conceremos a Amelia, Quinn y Tina... (imagina las posibilidades...)_**


End file.
